


River of Tears

by 5thgeln



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5thgeln/pseuds/5thgeln
Summary: 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯.





	River of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ako magaling manulat kaya pasensiya na kung hindi maganda ang istoryang ito.

>  

 

 

 

"Kuya, ayoko," pilit kong inaalis ang kamay ko sa kaniya. Nguni't nahihila pa rin niya ako.

 

"Manahimik ka!" natahimik ako nang malakas niya akong sinampal, "sa ayaw at sa gusto mo, pupunta tayo."

 

Tinulak niya ako papasok sa kotse, at nag-umpisang tumulo ang luha ko habang nakatingin sa labas ng bintana.

 

 Mansion.

 

Nakarating kami sa isang mansion. Kahit gaano pa kaganda ang mansion, malakas ang pakiramdam ko na may masamang mangyayari. Lagi naman, e.

 

Lalong lumakas ang tibok ng puso ko ngayong pinindot na ni Kuya ang doorbell.

 

Isang lalaking nasa mid 20's ang edad ang bumukas ng pinto. Malaki ang ngiti nito na napatingin sa akin. Sa ngiti pa lang niya, ang creepy na. Umiwas ako ng tingin at yumuko.

 

"Mabuti, Davis," natulala ako sa malaking pera na binigay niya kay Kuya. _Ibinibenta_ _ba_ _ako_   _ni Kuya?_

 

"Huwag kang aalis," bulong sa akin ni Kuya at mahina akong tinulak palapit sa lalaki. Naramdaman ko ang kamay ng lalaki sa likod ko habang pinapanood na umalis si Kuya. Iniwan ako ni Kuya sa lalaking ‘to.

 

"Halika ka na," kinakabahan ako. Ayokong sumama sa kaniya, "huwag kang mahiya. Halika na," nakangiting wika nito na parang walang binabalak.

 

Wala akong nagawa dahil hinihila na niya ako at baka magalit pa siya.

 

"Maupo ka," tinabig niya ako paupo sa kama niya at naramdamang hinihimas na niya ngayon ang balikat ko.

 

Napalayo ako nang hiwahin niya ang hibla ng buhok ko at bumungisngis siya na mas ikinaba ko. Mas lalo akong napalayo nang ilagay niya sa kabilang balikat ko ang buhok ko.

 

Hindi ko namalayang napasandal na ako sa pader sa kakalayo. Naramdaman ko ang paghawak niya sa magkabilang pulsuhan ko para hindi makawala. Pilit akong kumakawala subali’t mas malakas siya sa akin. Mariin akong napapikit nang halikan niya ang leeg ko. Gusto ko siyang itulak nguni't hindi ko magawa.

 

Naramdaman ko na lang ang kamay niya na nakapasok sa loob ng damit ko. Agad akong napahawak sa balikat niya at pilit na nilalayo siya.

 

Pinisil niya ang aking dibdib kaya agad akong napasipa at aksidenteng natamaan ang gitna niya.

 

"Fuck," nabitawan niya ako at napatulala ako sa kaniya. Hindi ko intensiyong gawin 'yon. Nagulat lang ako. Nako, baka bugbugin niya ako. At bakit ko nga ba siya pinapanood lang? Kailangan ko nang tumakas rito.

 

Tumakbo ako hanggang sa makalabas ako ng mansion.

 

Tumigil ako sa isang parke at umupo doon sa bench. Niyakap ko ang aking tuhod, sumandal at hinayaang tumulo ang aking luha.

 

Hindi ko alam kung bakit naging ganito na ang relasyon namin ni Kuya. Simula noong mamatay ang magulang namin, paunti-unti na niya akong inaabuso. Alam kong hindi na rin tungkol sa magulang namin ang dahilan ng pagbago ng trato niya sa akin. Dahil sa pera at adiksyon. Naging adik lang siya nang dahil sa kasamahan niya.

 

Pero kahit ganoon, mahal ko pa rin siya. Umaasang babalik kami sa dati. Umaasang babalik rin siya.

 

"Huy! Ano'ng ginagawa mo?" agad kong pinunasan ang luha ko at tinignan siya, "nandito ka rin pala," aniya saka binatukan ako.

 

Kagyat akong umiwas ng tingin dahil baka mahalata niyang umiyak ako.

 

"Naka-long sleeves ka na naman? Ang init-init tapos ganiyan ang suot mo. May sakit ka ba o sensitibo lang talaga 'yang balat mo? Don’t tell me, nagpapaputi ka? Huwag mo ngang gayahin ‘yung mga babaeng nagpapaputi," hindi ako umimik. Ano nga ba ang sasabihin ko? Ano’ng kasinungalingan na sasabihin ko? Mas mabuti pang manahimik na lang ako.

 

"Tignan mo, pinagpapawisan ka. Ilang metre ba tinakbo mo?" ayan na naman siya sa maraming tanong niya. Hindi talaga siya nawawalan ng mga katanungan sa akin.

 

Tumayo ako sa kinauupuan ko. Kailangan kong umiwas. Kakaiyak ko lang.

 

"Teka, saan ka pupunta?"

 

"Aalis na," naiilang kong wika.

 

"Putakte, kinakausap kita nang maayos tapos aalis ka na? Wala ka talagang kuwentang kausap," as expected, magrereklamo siya. Wala akong paki ngayon, gusto kong mapag-isa, "punyetang babaeng 'to," nasaktan ako sa sinabi niya nguni't hindi ko siya pinansin at umalis na.

 

Totoo rin naman kasi ang sinabi niya.

 

 

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib kong pumasok sa loob ng bahay. Sana wala si Kuya. Sana.

 

"So, tumakas ka?" napahinto ako. Nandito siya, "hindi ba't sinabi ko sa 'yong huwag kang aalis?" mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang braso ko. Ang sakit na ng braso ko.

 

"Pero umalis ka," sa lakas ng pagkasampal niya sa akin, napaupo ako sa sahig.

 

"Babalik ka doon kung 'di, kukunin niya ang pera sa akin. Hindi maaaring mangyari ‘yon kaya babalik ka doon! Naiintindihan mo?" napahikbi ako habang hawak ang aking pisngi, "naiintindihan mo?!" tumango ako.

 

Sinipa niya ang likod ko bago niya ako iwan sa silid. Dahan-dahan akong tumayo at pumasok sa kuwarto ko. Doon ko nilabas ang buong luhang lagi kong tinatago.

 

Napatitig ako sa gunting na nasa lamesa. Kinuha ko 'yon at pumunta sa banyo. Hiniwa ko nang dalawang beses ang pulsuhan ko.

 

Aaminin kong lagi ko 'tong ginagawa. Simula no'ng binully ako sa school.

 

Gusto ko lang matigil 'tong sakit. Alam ko naman na hindi titigil ‘tong sakit pero at least, gumagaan nang kaunti ang pakiramdam ko. Ewan ko ba pero masarap sa pakiramdam 'to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Nagkita kaming dalawa, kinausap ko siya tapos iniwan ako. Walang hiyang babaeng 'yon," rinig kong kuwento ni Drender sa mga kaibigan niya at tinawanan lang siya ng mga kaibigan niya.

 

"O, tignan mo, naka-long sleeves na naman siya," kinabahan ako nang lumapit sila sa akin. Nako, may gagawin na naman sila sa akin.

 

"Hoy, Loiva. Malamig ba? Gusto mo ng mainit?" tanong ni Drender at napatingin ako sa basong hawak niya.

 

Pumikit ako nang bubuhusan na niya ako. Nguni't ilang segundo na, wala pa rin akong naramdamang pagbuhos kaya minulat ko ang aking mata.

 

Tatlong lalaking pinagtatawanan ako ang bumungad. Naglakad na sila subali't sa kakatawa nila, aksidente akong nabuhusan ng hawak na baso ni Drender.

 

Napasinghap ako sa sobrang gulat sa basang dumikit sa katawan ko. Sobrang init, parang nasunog ang balat ko. Nakalimutan ko nang huminga sa sobrang init.

 

Halos hindi na ako humihinga habang naglalakad papuntang sa banyo at pumasok ako sa cubicle.

 

Hala, namumula na ang dibdib ko saka ang hapdi pa rin ng dibdib ko pati na rin ang leeg ko. Ano'ng gagawin ko? Wala akong pamalit. Hangga't hindi ko natatanggal 'tong damit ko, patuloy kong mararamdaman ang paso sa katawan ko.

 

Bahala na, huhubarin ko na muna itong damit ko at mananatili na muna dito sa loob hanggang sa lumamig ang damit ko. Isusuot ko na lang ulit 'to kahit mag-amoy Cocoa pa ako.

 

Pinunasan ko na lang muna ang aking dibdib gamit ang tissue.

 

Huminga ako nang malalim. Napakatraydor talaga ng luha ko. Ang bilis tumulo. Wala na akong ibang ginawa kung 'di ang umiyak. Napakaiyakin ko talaga. Nakakainis.

 

Bakit nangyayari sa akin 'to? Ano'ng kasalanan ko? Ang wala kong kuwenta. Naiinis na rin ako sa sarili ko.

 

Bigla kong naalala 'yung nangyari kahapon. Ipamimigay na naman ba ulit ako mamaya ni Kuya sa lalaking 'yon? Kapag tumakas ako, mas lalala ang pangbubugbog ni Kuya sa akin. Sa tingin ko, mas ayos na 'yon. Kaysa naman sa gahasahin ako. Sanay na rin naman ako sa pangbubugbog ni Kuya, e.

 

Lumabas ako na iyon pa rin ang suot ko. Bahala na talaga.

 

"Seriously? 'Yan pa rin ang suot mo?" ani Jazper.

 

"Magpalit ka nga. Amoy na amoy ko 'yung Cocoa," tinakpan naman ni Drender ang ilong niya.

 

"Isuot mo na lang 'tong jacket ko," saad ni Abo. 'Yung varsity jacket niya? Puwede na pero nahihiya akong kunin 'yon, "isuot mo na, dali!" inilagay niya sa kamay ko 'yung jacket niya.

 

"Ano na? Alis na!" reklamo ni Drender kaya pumunta na ako sa CR saka nagpalit ng jacket ni Abo. Malaki sa akin 'yung jacket at laging nahuhulog ang manggas tuwing itinataas ko ito kaya hinayaan ko na lang na lumagpas sa kamay ko 'yon.

 

Kung inaakala mong mabait si Abo, nagkakamali ka. Hindi siya mabait. Nilalait niya rin ako katulad ng dalawang kaibigan niya pero kadalasan, ang hilig umalembong sa mga babae. Kaya aakalain mong mabait siya pero nilalandi ka lang naman.

 

"Bagay pala sa 'yo 'yang jacket ko. Ang cute mo," kung ibang babae siguro ang sinabihan niya ng mga salitang 'yon, kikiligin sila, pero hindi ako madaling kiligin. Hinding-hindi.

 

May mga babaeng napapatingin sa suot ko at kita ko ‘yung paninibugho sa mga mata nila. Kung basain kaya nila ang sa harap ni Abo nang silang ‘yung nabibigyan ng jacket?

 

Sila itong may gusto ng atensyon pero bakit sa aking ayaw ng atensyon ang napapansin? Bakit ang unfair?

 

 

Umuwi ako sa bahay na suot pa rin ang jacket niya. Sabi niya, labahan ko na lang muna at ibalik na lang bukas. Kaya heto ako ngayon, nilalagay ang mga damit sa washing machine.

 

"Loiva! Aalis na tayo," bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ko. Aalis kami? Pupunta kami sa lalaking mayaman na sinubukan akong gahasahin?

 

"K-kuya, saan tayo pupunta?" hindi siya sumagot subali't malakas ang kutob ko na sa lalaking 'yon ang pupuntahan namin. Ayoko.

 

At tama nga ang hinala ko. Tumigil kami sa mansion niya at may mga kasama na siya ngayong mga lalaki. Hawak-hawak nila ako ngayon at itinulak sa kama.

 

"Itali niyo siya," wala akong kalaban-laban dahil marami silang pumipigil sa akin.

 

"Puwede na kayong umalis."

 

At nang umalis sila, pumatong siya sa akin at hinalikan ako. Umiwas ako hanggang sa mapunta ang halik niya sa leeg ko at hinihimas na niya ang dibdib ko. Wala akong nagawa kung 'di ang umiyak lang.

 

Pinunit niya ang aking damit at ibinaba ang pantalon ko. Inalis niya rin aking bra pati na rin ang panty ko. Ngayon, wala akong saplot at kitang-kita niya ang buong katawan ko. Ang balat ko. Ang mga galos at pasa ko.

 

Hinimas niya ang katawan ko at agad na pinasukan ako. Mas lalong tumulo ang luha ko. Ang sakit, sobra.

 

"Puta, virgin," mabilis siyang umandayog na pakiramdam ko, napunit na ako.

 

 

Nagising ako na walang saplot at nakatali pa rin hanggang ngayon. Muli akong umiyak nang mapagtanto ang nangyari kahapon. Ang sakit ng buong katawan ko. Gusto ko nang umuwi. Ayoko dito.

 

"Gising ka na pala," umupo siya sa tabi ko, "alam mo, nag-enjoy ako. Ang sarap mo tapos ang sikip. Parang gusto ko ng round two," agad akong umiling at tumawa lang siya.

 

"Suotin mo 'to," agad kong sinuot ang bestida pagkatanggal ng tali sa akin. Wala akong paki kahit medyo revealing ang dibdib ko. Basta may suot ako.

 

Kagat-labi niyang tinignan ang katawan ko, "gusto mo nang umalis?" gustong-gusto.

 

"Alam mo, puwede ka namang tumira dito, e. Para hindi ka na mabugbog pa ng Kuya mo. Ibibigay ko sa 'yo lahat ng gusto mo." Ayoko. Mas gugustuhin ko pa'ng tumira sa bahay namin ni Kuya.

 

"Gusto mo bang umuwi?" tumango na ako, "bago 'yon, ibigay mo muna sa 'kin ang gusto ko."

 

 

Umuwi ako sa bahay na wala akong nakitang Kuya Davis sa bahay. Humiga ako sa kama at doon ibinuhos ang aking mga luha.

 

Nang dahil sa pagod, nakatulog na ako.

 

Hanggang sa pagligo ko, paulit-ulit sa utak ko ang nangyari. Ang hirap alisin sa utak ko ang nangyari. Kahit ano'ng pagbabago ko ng isip, babalik at babalik pa rin 'yon.

 

Naiinis ako sa sarili ko. Wala man lang akong nailaban.

 

 

"Hindi ba't sinabi ko sa 'yo na ibalik mo sa akin 'yon sa susunod na araw? Bakit um-absent ka? Para hindi ko maisuot 'yung jacket ko? o baka naman sinira mo na 'yung jacket ko?" hindi ko naisip na papagalitan niya ako nang dahil sa jacket niya. Importante lang siguro sa kaniya 'yung jacket.

 

"Sorry," kinuha ko sa bag ko ang jacket niya at ibinigay ito.

 

Bigla itong ngumiti pagkakuha niya, "thanks. Mabuti naman at binalik mo," inamoy niya ang jacket at sinuot ito, "sa wakas, maaamoy rin kita. Ang bango mo, e," parang kanina lang, galit siya tapos ngayon, umaalembong na naman.

 

"Itigil mo na nga 'yang kakalandi sa babaeng 'yan. Huwag sa weirdo'ng 'yan," I'm so done. Ayoko silang makasama. Kung puwede lang lumipat ng klase, ginawa ko na.

 

"Oo na, titigil na. Ayoko rin naman sa babaeng 'yan," rinig na rinig ko 'yung bulong ni Abo sa mga kaibigan niya. Ewan ko nga kung bulong 'yon, e. Kumirot ang puso ko sa sinabi niya. Wala namang may gusto sa akin, e. 'Yung iba, bait-baitan pero 'pag nakatalikod na ako, ang daming sinasabi sa akin. 'Yung iba, sobrang sungit sa akin na parang may ginawa akong masama. 'Yung iba, inaapi ako nang walang rason. Sa akin ata ibinubuhos 'yung mood nila.

 

"Uhm, Loiva, puwede bang ikaw na lang ang gumawa nong project natin? Hindi ko kasi talaga maintindihan, e. Please?" tipid ako na ngumiti at tumango. Siya si Melissa, partner ko sa project namin. Alam ko naman na tinatamad lang siya at siguro, hindi rin niya maintindihan.

 

"Thank you!" wala rin naman akong paki kahit ako lang ang gumawa. Hindi ako marunong makisama. Kinakabahan ako at hindi ko alam kung paano magsimula ng usapan. Kaya ayos na ayos sa akin na ako na lang ang gumawa.


End file.
